Once in a Pub
by Starrynightskydreamer
Summary: While trying to deal with the effects of the war, Hermione keeps running into Draco. Set in a pub. ONE-SHOT


_Thursday_

It was one of those lonely nights.

Ever since the war ended, she couldn't escape them every once in a while.

It would hit her like a train. She would see the faces of all those people she had loved and lost. All in that same night.

It was Harry's plan to go alone to Voldemort. To face him on his own and to make sure nobody died for him again. So, Harry didn't tell anyone he would go, but Ron discovered it anyway.

The redhead followed him into the forest, keeping his distance. When he saw Harry being hit by the killing curse and he launched himself forwards to finish the job himself. Little did he know that Harry was not dead.

He never knew.

Harry opened his eyes when he heard his best friend scream his name. Then he heard another scream and it was the last thing he heard of Ron.

Instead of waiting, Harry got up and killed the Dark Lord without hesitation. He didn't look back when Voldemort fell down, but he picked Ron up and carried him to the castle. His body awfully limb in his arms.

Molly screamed. She had lost a second child that night. Arthur had to hold her back and she elapsed in his arms, her body shaking from her loud sobs.

George's face was blank. He hadn't thought the night could have gotten worse after he had lost his twin brother. How could he have been so wrong?

Ginny was silent. Too silent. She lifted her hand to her brother, but dropped it again. After that night she couldn't look at Harry without remembering her fallen brother.

Hermione, tried to deny it. But it was hard to deny something when the proof was lying before her. She tried crying, but there were no tears. This night was supposed to be the beginning. The beginning of everything again. The beginning of them, together.

She touched her lips, remembering the kiss they shared earlier that night. She had been so happy.

And now… She felt lost. The war may have ended, but everything was far from okay.

To escape those nights she went to a Muggle pub in Brighton.

The pub was settled at the coast. The sea might be the only thing which would calm her mind.

Harry had left the country. She didn't know where he went, nobody did, but she was the only one who tried. She sent him letters although she never got a reply.

He couldn't bear seeing Ginny. The painful expression she had on her face every time their eyes met. He loved her. He still loves her, but every time she looked at him, she remembered that night in which everything ended.

He couldn't bear the sunday brunches, but then again, neither could she. Every single brunch there would be said something which reminded Molly of Ron or Fred or someone else, which led to more crying. She would leave soon after.

Without Harry she only had the Weasleys, so as much as she despised it, she went every sunday to the Burrow.

At the pub she drank too much. Butterbeer was nice, but muggle alcohol made her forget things more.

This was one of those nights.

TT

She walked into the pub. "'Evening, Thomas," she said to the bartender.

"Nice to see you again, Miss," the man answered with a nod.

She took place in one of the bar seats. The pub had a blue theme, just like the ocean, which was one of the reasons why she loved it so much.

"Same as usual, Miss?" the bartender inquired.

"Yes, please."

He put the glass he was cleaning down and picked up a clean one. He filled it with a clear liquid and handed it her. She downed it in one gulp and waved for another. She downed the second again and a third one was already placed in front of her. Before she could down this one as well someone snatched it away.

"I'd never guessed you were such a drinker, Granger," a smooth low voice laughed.

She turned around.

"Malfoy," she scowled. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, what are most people doing at a pub? I'm here to have a drink," he answered.

"You know what I mean, Malfoy," she sneered. "What are you doing at a Muggle pub?"

"Oh, is this a Muggle pub?" he said in mocked surprise.

"Don't play games, Malfoy." She returned to her drink. He snatched it away one more time.

"Well maybe I knew you were here and I wanted to talk to you," he whispered seductively, leaning in.

"Or I just happened to be close by and wanted a drink," he added louder, chuckling at her spreading blush.

She grabbed her drink back and took a big gulp, she was going to need it.

"Well there are more pubs here, so sod off," she said.

"I don't think so," he said while he took a seat next to her. "I'm afraid I quite like this place."

She sighed in annoyance.

"What?" he asked. "Not a ' _That should be in the papers! The great Draco Malfoy likes a Muggle place!_ '? You disappoint me, Granger."

She grumbled.

"Amuse me Granger. I'm bored."

"Well, I'm not here for your amuse, am I, Malfoy?" she snapped.

"Too bad, it would've been nice," he responded with a fake pout.

She growled, downed her drink and stood. Malfoy stood as well.

He was rather tall, she noticed. He had certainly grown up since Hogwarts. Reluctantly, she had to admit that puberty had done him well. He had always been nice to look at, if you ignored his foul character, but now he really had become handsome. It most certainly helped that he stopped using hair gel.

"This was nice, Granger," he said with a smile. A smile, not a smirk, but a real honest smile. Could she say he had changed?

Before she could answer, he continued. "See you next time." He turned around and left, leaving her confused and frustrated behind.

TT

 _Monday_

"Fancy seeing you here, Granger."

She grumbled.

"Malfoy, what a coincidence," she said, meaning the exact opposite.

Malfoy just smiled and took the seat next to her.

"Who in Merlin's name goes to a pub on a monday?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same."

He winked at her. "But you never know if I knew that you are one of the weird people who go to the pub on a monday."

She straightened herself.

"It doesn't matter which day it is."

"Sure it does."

"No, it doesn't," she bit back, before realizing that that was what he had wanted.

He grinned at her.

"Well, since we are both here, let's buy a drink." He turned to the bartender and ordered two drinks which Hermione hadn't heard of.

"And they say all purebloods are gentlemen," she mumbled. The man to her right sent her a strange look before looking back to his glass and murmuring something about too many drinks and that his wife was right. He downed the glass and walked out of the pub.

"I will acknowledge you that I am indeed the gentleman my mother raised me to be, my Lady," Draco said with a twinkle.

"May I ask, my Lord, why it is that you didn't inquire what my choice of drink was?" she responded in the same way.

"Of course you may. I will let you know that you simply have to taste it in order to find an answer." He winked at her and shoved the glass to her.

She eyed the drink suspicious. He sighed.

"I didn't poison you. If I wanted to, I would have found a far more enjoyable manner." A woman a few seats away send a disturbed look their way.

The bartender, who was used to some more, shook his head laughing softly.

Hermione smelled carefully at the drink, ignoring Malfoy's eye roll, and decided it was safe enough to drink. She sipped a little of the substance and was surprised to discover that she actually liked it.

"You don't have to act so surprised. I have an excellent taste," he stated cockily.

"Some things never change," she murmured, taking another sip.

"What's it called?" she asked.

"Oh the cliche," he answered and she took a bigger gulp this time. "Breath of Death." She spilled her drink all over the bar.

" _What_ did you say?" she panted, narrowing her eyes at the relaxed man next to her. Unimpressed by her stare, he took another sip.

"What did you say?" she asked sharper. He turned his head to her, his gray eyes full of mirth.

"It was a joke, Granger. Loosen a bit, will you?" he replied, barely stopping the grin that was about to take over his face.

She looked at the offending drink and decided to leave it. She got up, took her coat and made her way outside.

Malfoy made no move to follow her. "Till next time," he called, without turning around and continued to sip from his drink.

TT

 _Friday_

It was friday night when Hermione felt the lonely feeling had returning.

She was itching to go to her pub. _Her_ pub. Not Malfoy's.

What is the chance that she would run into him again? It should have been little, but she just had the feeling that she would run into him tonight.

Another pub then?

No. She loved this pub and she wasn't going to let Malfoy stop her.

And he wasn't that bad, was he? He hadn't insulted her yet. He seemed to have changed for real. What was she going to lose by giving it a try? Maybe he didn't show up anyway.

So, she found herself walking to her pub.

He wasn't there when she walked in, but the last two times she had arrived before him.

When she was on her second drink, she began to doubt if he would come. It was friday night, sure he had better things to do. Going to a party or such.

Like he said, there are only certain types who go to the pub on a monday, it's probably the same with a friday night. Most people, _normal_ people, would spend it with friends in a club. Not alone, drinking your sorrows away.

By her third drink she started losing hope. When she finished that drink, she would go home. Three drinks in a night was enough. She would watch a movie, while petting Crookshanks. Maybe she still had some popcorn somewhere.

She finished her third drink and got up. A little unsteady, she wasn't a heavy drinker, she walked to the door. On her way out she bumped into someone. She mumbled an apology and wanted to reach for the door when the person caught her wrist.

"I didn't know you wanted to sped things up, Granger," a familiar voice said. She looked up and two cheerful gray eyes looked into hers.

"Are you leaving?" he asked, furrowing his brows. He quickly caught himself and continued. "Nonsense. I didn't come here for nothing."

He had yet to let go of her wrist and dragged her with him back to the bar. There was a hint of a smile on the bartenders face, while he gave them a knowing look. She frowned in response.

"The same as last time, please," Malfoy said.

The bartender placed the same two small glasses as monday.

"You did like it, didn't you?" Malfoy asked, suddenly concerned. She nodded and took a small sip of her drink.

Why was she still here? She shouldn't have another drink. Three was already too much.

"Why did you come here?" she asked.

He smirked at her. "I told you already, didn't I?" He took another sip of his drink.

"I quite like this place," he added when she didn't respond.

"The great Draco Malfoy fond of a Muggle place, what a miracle," she snorted, remembering his words from a few days ago.

He smiled, also remembering. "You should call Rita Skeeters. I'm sure she would like the story."

"Hmmpf. Mind you, that woman would turn this story in something so far from the truth, that you cannot help, but feel intrigued by her imagination," she sniffed.

"Some experience?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, you could say that," she said.

"It's surprising how many fans that woman has. Some of her readers send cursed letters after the publication of one of her masterpieces," she continued sarcastic.

Malfoy was grinning at her, probably imagining what kind of curses she would've been hit with.

"Hey! It was not funny," she said half-attempted.

"Sure it was, but probably not as funny as that curse which hit your front teeth," he responded.

She touched the offended teeth, remembering the horrible event.

Seeing her frown, Malfoy opened his mouth to say something else, but she beat him at it.

"Well, nothing can top that moment in third year when I hit you on your nose."

He looked down at his nose and looked up at her again. Silver meeting honey brown.

"I should thank you for opening my eyes. I always thought women were kind and soft creatures, but your right hand taught me differently."

"I had to go to Madam Pomfrey, you know. She asked me what happened and I couldn't really say I was hit by the Golden Girl. The first excuse that came up in my mind, was that I hit the table accidentally with my face. She looked at bit skeptic at that." He wrinkled his nose. "She never really believed me the next few times I had to go to the hospital wing for Quidditch injuries."

Hermione giggled at the thought of third year Malfoy with a bleeding nose, saying that he hit the table accidentally with his face.

"You think it's funny, don't you?" he tried to say scolding, but his eyes twinkled.

It was the first time she had laughed.

She snorted one last time and looked at her empty glass. "I better be heading home."

"But the evening is just getting started!" Malfoy protested.

"It's twelve o'clock, Draco," she said skeptically. Not noticing that she had used his first name, instead of his last.

He did.

With open mouth he watched her get her cloak and leave the pub.

"'Evening, Malfoy," she said, waking him out of his shock.

"See you next time, Granger," he replied with his infamous Malfoy smirk.

TT

 _Sunday_

It wasn't one of those days, when she found herself standing before the mirror on sunday.

 _Was it too much?_

She looked at her glossed lips and her made up eyes. She even tried to tame her hair.

What was wrong with her? Why was she making herself up?

Oh, she knew why, not that she would admit it to herself.

 _What if he wasn't there?_

She could hardly expect that he would know when she would go. But then again, how did he knew that she would have been there the last times few times?

She should ask it him tonight.

 _If he is there._

She shook her head and took one last glance at the unfamiliar figure in the mirror.

Yes. She was definitely trying too much.

 _Well, I can dress up for myself. There is no other reason._

Except a certain pair of silver eyes, which happen to match her earrings.

TT

The blue summer dress she was wearing, was most certainly too much for a casual pub like hers, she scolded to herself when she saw all the gray and black clothes surrounding her.

Malfoy was already sitting at the bar and turned around when he heard the door opening.

He couldn't catch himself fast enough to stop his mouth from falling open.

He was still gaping when she joined him.

"Careful, Malfoy, you'll catch flies," she joked. At this he snapped out of his confusion.

"You look beautiful," he said hoarse.

"Why, thank you," she answered. She felt a slight blush creep up.

Malfoy looked frantically around. She followed his stare and noticed some other pub visitors noticed her entry as well. They weren't gaping like Malfoy had done, but it was quite close.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes to the ones who were openly staring hungrily at her.

"Come," he said, while taking grasp of her wrist. "Let's get out of her."

"Why? I just came here," she asked confused, but allowed Malfoy to drag her to the door again.

"You're dressed way too nice for a pub like this," he answered, still sending glares to the other males.

"So?" She lifted a brow, but Malfoy's attention was elsewhere.

When they were outside he looked at her, noticing her lifted brow.

"So?" she asked again.

He smirked in response. "So, I'm taking you somewhere where you'll be much more in place."

"Where?' she wondered.

"Ssshh," he answered, putting a finger on her lips and effectively silencing her.

He still had her wrist in his other hand and apparated them away.

She felt the familiar pull and when she opened her eyes she was still on a beach. Not Brighton she noticed.

"Where are we?" she asked Draco. He had let go of her wrist and took her hand instead.

"You'll see," was his vague answer.

"Still a sneaky Slytherin, I see," she commented. He smirked in return.

They arrived at a chic looking restaurant, which Hermione didn't recognize.

"Good evening Mister Malfoy," the waiter said with a little bow. "And miss…?" he added when he noticed Hermione standing behind Malfoy.

"Granger. Miss Granger," Malfoy said. The waiter's eyes widened.

"H- Hermione Granger? Miss Hermione Granger?" the waiter gaped.

"The very same," she confirmed a little shy.

Malfoy snaked a possessive arm around her waist.

"Could you get us a table outside, please?" he inquired.

The waiter visibly shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Of course, Mister Malfoy. Follow me, please."

He led them to their table and left them to the care of the other waiters. On his way back to his place next to the entrance, he kept sending looks over his shoulder to Hermione

"So, where are we?" she asked again.

"Still a curious bookworm, I see," he joked with a smile. "Canvey Island, to answer your question. Have you ever been here before?"

"Not that I recall."

Another waiter came and noted their orders. When he left, she finally asked what had been spinning in her head since the first time she saw him in the pub.

"How did you know I was there?" she asked.

He knew what she was talking about, but took the time and swirled his glass before answering.

"The first time was pure coincidence." She wanted to interrupt him, but he went on. "The second time, however, wasn't." He blushed.

"What was it?" she pushed. He blushed some more.

"I sort of came every day after the first time. I figured that you were a person which lived by a timetable, because of school, so I went every day at the same time. You left me waiting for you for quite some time. I think Thomas thinks I'm quite pathetic." He didn't look her into the eyes while speaking.

"You waited for me the whole time?" she said gobsmacked. He stole a glance at her and almost laughed at her shocked expression.

"Why?" she asked.

He shrugged and looked so un-Malfoy that she had to smile. He saw the movement and turned his head to her.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

She chuckled. "It's just, you're so different from how you were in school."

His eyes darkened for a second at the mention of their past.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" she apologized.

"No, no, don't worry." He waved it away. "It's... that I was always this person, I just didn't show anyone. Well, except to my mother, Blaise and Theo."

"Not Pansy?"

It was his turn to chuckle. "Pansy? No, please not."

"No? I always thought you two were involved."

"If you can call it that way." He carefully chose his next words. "We were more like… friends with benefits."

"Oh, she seemed positively smitten with you. Every time I saw you two together, she was all over you."

"Yeah, which is one of the reasons why it didn't become more than it was. But you and the weasel? You really had something, didn't you?"

"Yeah," she answered pensive. "We did, I think"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," he said regretfully.

"It's okay. It's fading."

The waiter brought their food and they ate in silence.

"Spit it," she said, when she saw Draco stealing careful glances in her direction.

"Is that why you go to the pub?" he asked really fast, sending her another careful glance.

To her own surprise, she wasn't offended.

"Yes. We all have different thing which helps us coop." She took another bite of the seafood.

"Yes, I guess we do," he said thoughtful.

"What is your thing?" she asked bluntly.

He took a bite of his white fish before answering.

"The sea," he said. "When I feel it's too much, I go to the sea. It helps to clear my thoughts. When the Dar- You-Know-Who was around, I couldn't even think of what I wanted for the fear of being punished. When I go to the sea, I can just leave my thoughts and let them go their own way, without fear. That's how I ended up in that pub, by the way. It was one of those nights."

"Funny, I like the way the alcohol numbs my thoughts. It makes the memories more bearable."

"Yeah, I can understand. But… I don't know… I feel like it is my punishment? For all the things I've done, that I remember all the horrible things. And with time, it fades. I don't know if that's good, or if it's bad."

She impaled a shrimp. "Both," she responded. "It's good to move on, but it's hard. Just as it is with… Ron." It took her some effort to say his name. "Sometimes I feel horrible when I can't recall his face clearly. But, we can't keep holding on to those who are gone. We have to remember them, but we also have to move on."

Draco nodded pensive.

"To new beginnings, then," he said, raising his glass. Hermione lifted hers as well.

And with a loud chink a new story began.

TT

 _AN: A one-shot which is slightly inspired by the song Sovereign Light Cafe by Keane. If you haven't heard it yet, it's amazing._

 _I have been to Brighton for a day, with school. I haven't been to that pub, so it probably doesn't exist._

 _I have never been to Canvey Island, although it looks quite nice._

 _For those who are reading my other story, I'll continue that one and the updates are about the same as the last few weeks._

 _Well, please let me know what you think of it and I hope you enjoyed it! :)_


End file.
